La force de t'oublier
by Rpattzienne
Summary: Bella a toujours pensé qu'Edward, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, serait toujours présent pour elle. Mais voilà, dans la vie les choses changent sans cesse. Leur amitié résistera-t-elle vraiment à tout ? Mais surtout comment avancer quand la personne qui vous aide dans la vie n'est plus là pour vous soutenir ? / AH /
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour /bonsoir à toutes/tous.

Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai supprimé la première version non terminée de La Force de t'Oublier. Il est temps pour moi de vous donner quelques explications.

La première explication, et la plus importante, c'est que je ne savais plus où j'allais avec l'ancienne version. J'avais écrit cette histoire pour me soulager du mal que m'avait fait Cédric, à savoir m'annoncer au bout de cinq ans d'amitié qu'en fait je n'étais rien pour lui. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ça parce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment en parler autour de moi, et surtout pas à mon chéri parce que la situation était très compliquée entre nous à ce moment-là à cause de Cédric justement. Mais aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changés, dans ma vie personnelle (l'arrivée de mon p'tit garçon notamment) et j'ai compris, avec du temps, que je ne devais pas laisser cette histoire prendre le dessus sur mon moral parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui passe avant tout autre chose maintenant.

La deuxième raison c'est que je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire cette histoire. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre n'était écrit qu'au quart, je n'avais plus d'idées, tout ce que j'écrivais me paraissait nul et puis surtout je n'avais plus envie. Vous savez c'est assez dur de mettre une croix sur cinq ans d'amitié, et quand je l'ai fait je n'avais plus envie de me replonger dans cette histoire. Je sais que beaucoup attendaient la suite mais elle ne viendra pas. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

La troisième raison, c'est qu'une personne m'a aidé à écrire les derniers chapitres et qu'aujourd'hui nous ne nous parlons plus. Alors reprendre une histoire qui au final ne m'appartenait qu'à moitié c'est assez difficile parce que même si cette personne m'a aidé sur le fond de l'histoire à un moment où j'étais coincé, je n'arrive plus à voir où je voulais aller maintenant. Cette histoire devait être la mienne, un peu modifiée, mais la mienne quand même, mais après notre collaboration, ça partait très loin de la vérité.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je vous reviens avec le même titre mais une histoire légèrement différente. Les lettres resteront les mêmes, mais les chapitres vont changer, et l'histoire aussi. J'ai commencé cette histoire en 2010, l'histoire avec Cédric venait juste de se passer et écrire était pour moi la seule solution à mon malheur. Aujourd'hui tout a changé alors l'histoire doit changer aussi.

Je suis désolé par avance si la nouvelle histoire ne plait pas. Elle me tient à cœur, j'y ai longtemps réfléchi, même si le changement s'est fait en relisant le premier chapitre.

J'ai envie que cette nouvelle version vous plaise, qu'elle vous passionne autant qu'elle me passionne à l'écrire et surtout que vous serez toujours aussi fidèles qu'avant.

Avant de publier le premier chapitre je veux prendre de l'avance, pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre chaque chapitre, donc le premier ne viendra que lorsque les dix premiers seront tapés et corrigés. Ce sera plus simple pour moi et il y aura moins d'attente pour vous.

Pour la publication je me base sur un chapitre par semaine (ce qui je pense est assez bien). Cela me laisse une semaine pour écrire la suite, je me base sur un chapitre publié : un chapitre écrit. J'espère m'y tenir, mais maintenant que mon p'tit bonhomme va à l'école j'ai plus de temps pour l'écriture.

Voilà, désolé pour ce petit pavé, mais je sais que beaucoup attendaient la suite, et puis il fallait que je vous préviennes que l'histoire avait changé et surtout avait été supprimée pour être mieux écrite. Et puis aussi et surtout pour que les reviews se remettent à 0 et que je puisse voir si cette nouvelle histoire vous plait.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre (avant la fin du mois sûr), en espérant que vous serez nombreuses à me lire.

Bien à vous,

Rpattzienne.


	2. Prologue

**Coucou !**

**Je vous poste le prologue, parce qu'après mon p'tit monologue j'me suis rendu compte qu'à part le résumé vous n'aviez pas grand chose à lire. Alors voici le prologue, je ne fais pas plus de blabla et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Prologue

Dans la vie beaucoup de choses changent. Que l'on veuille ou non, la vie n'est jamais toute tracée comme on l'espère. Un simple caillou dans votre chaussure quand vous les mettez le matin au réveil et c'est toute votre journée qui change. C'est comme ça. L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre, et ce que vous prévoyez pour le futur n'arrive jamais exactement comme vous l'aviez décidé. Parce qu'au final tout ne se résume qu'à ça, un choix, une décision.

J'ai compris cela après dix années passées loin de lui. Il avait été mon roc, mon avenir, mais ce matin-là, un foutu caillou dans ma chaussure avait tout changé. La suite n'avait été qu'un enchaînement logique à ce caillou. Ma vie avait pris un tournant décisif parce qu'un petit caillou, minuscule, s'était glissé dans ma chaussure et j'avais dû l'enlever avant même d'avoir fait un pas et toute ma vie s'était arrêtée à ce moment-là. Si j'avais pu faire ce pas, rien n'aurait changé, ma vie serait aussi monotone qu'avant mais il en aurait fait parti. Si tout avait changé ce jour-là c'est parce que je n'avais pas fait ce pas en avant, vers lui, vers notre amitié si importante pour lui comme pour moi.

Les choses changent, mais les gens aussi. Quand on pense connaître une personne on se dit que c'est pour toujours. Et puis un jour vous vous retournez, vous ne voyez plus cette personne pendant un quart de seconde, et lorsqu'elle apparaît de nouveau dans votre champs de vision ce n'est plus la même. Un froncement de sourcil, un rictus aux lèvres, une mèche de cheveux qui n'a plus la même place parce que le vent l'a bougé... Tout ça fait d'elle une autre personne. Une personne que vous ne reconnaissez plus. Une personne différente et pourtant vous avez toujours l'impression de la connaître. Alors vous vous accrochez au premier souvenir que vous avez de cette personne, en vous disant au plus profond de vous que c'est la même, mais les faits sont là. La personne en face de vous ne ressemble plus à votre souvenir. Les gens autour de vous penseront que vous dites n'importe quoi mais vous savez que vous avez raison. Alors le souvenir s'estompe, et vous réapprenez à vous connaître. Si à l'époque cela n'avait demandé que quelques minutes pour que vous l'appréciez, aujourd'hui vous vous demandez ce que cette personne a de ci exceptionnel pour que vous preniez le temps de la connaître. Vous vous demandez où sont passés tous ces points en commun que vous aviez, la chose qui faisait de cette personne votre meilleur ami.

Avec le temps, vous comprenez que ce n'est pas la personne devant vous qui a changé mais vous. Vous analysez cette nouvelle perspective en vous disant qu'au final vous appréciez toujours votre ami, mais est-ce que cette personne apprécie la nouvelle vous ? Alors vous décidez de parler de vous, de dire ce qui a changé dans votre vie, que certains projets que vous aviez ont aboutis, que d'autres non mais en fait ceux-là n'étaient pas si importants, du moins, moins importants que lorsque vous en aviez parler il y a longtemps.

Les choses changent, la vie change, les gens changent, mais au final n'est-ce pas simplement ce que les anciens appellent « grandir » ?

Il avait été la personne la plus importante de mon monde mais si au final je voyais en lui seulement un moyen de ne pas grandir ? De dire non au monde adulte qui me tendait les bras ?

Notre éloignement avait été bénéfique pour moi, mais lui avait-il changé ? Son froncement de sourcils était-il plus prononcer ?

La vie change, nous change. On grandit, on apprend à se découvrir, à comprendre que tout n'est pas comme on se l'imaginait. On comprend que la vision du monde que l'on a quand on est petit est une image floue que nos parents essaient d'éclaircir, pour nous permettre d'avancer un peu plus seul à chaque pas. Mais quand un malheureux petit caillou se glisse dans votre chaussure, vous comprenez alors que chaque pas vous fera mal tant que vous ne l'enlèverez pas. Et c'est ce caillou que j'ai expulsé de ma chaussure, de ma vie qui revient, après tant d'années. Il a changé, il a grandit, mais au final ne reste-t-il pas le même que dans mon souvenir ?

* * *

**C'est un prologue assez court mais en même temps ce n'est qu'un prologue hein !**

**J'espère qu'il vous donne envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.**

**Je n'ai pas encore de date de sortie pour le premier chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à mettre cette histoire en alerte pour rester informer.**

**Bien à vous,**

**Rpattzienne**.


	3. Dix ans

**Comme promis voici le premier chapitre avant la fin du mois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**En passant ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé pour plusieurs raisons, mais je l'ai relu 10 fois pour chasser le maximum de fautes alors ne m'en voulez si il en reste une ou deux. **

**PS : J'ai repris les lettres mais comme le contexte a changé j'espère que ça marchera quand même.**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui a été une dure journée. L'école m'a appelé pour que j'aille chercher mon fils parce qu'il a vomi. Ensuite mon comptable m'a appelé pour que je lui envoie par mail mon bilan, et enfin ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me harceler en disant qu'elle avait une magnifique nouvelle à m'annoncer. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'écouter parce que j'avais encore des milliers de choses à faire, alors je lui ai dit de me rappeler dans deux jours, quand la grippe de Mason serait passée et que mes comptes pour la librairie soient fait. Le soucis avec ma mère c'est que chaque nouvelle est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Alors j'ai appris avec le temps de passer outre. Mais je crois qu'en fait j'aurais dû prendre la peine de l'écouter. Parce que quand la sonnette de la porte résonne dans toute la maison je ne m'attends pas à ça.

Je suis choqué de voir qui se tient derrière la porte. Il est vingt-trois heures, mon fils est au lit depuis trois heures déjà, et moi je m'apprêtes à y aller. Sauf que maintenant je serais incapable de dormir en sachant qui est là, à quelques mètres de moi, séparer seulement par une foutue porte. Je songe un instant à ne pas ouvrir, car cela rouvrirai la blessure dans mon cœur mais en même temps cette histoire s'est passée il y a dix ans. J'ai eu le temps de faire le deuil de cette amitié importante pour moi. Enfin je crois.

Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air et me rapproche de la porte. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans le judas et constate qu'il est encore là, il n'a pas bougé, les deux bras en appui de chaque coté de la porte et la tête baissée.

Je souffle l'air que j'ai gardé en moi le temps de le regarder et déverrouille la porte. J'ai peur mais en même temps je sais que je dois le faire. Lorsqu'il entend le bruit des clés dans la serrure il remonte la tête. Je le sais parce que je le regarde toujours à travers le judas, je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'ouvre la porte le plus lentement possible, restant caché derrière. Je ne peux me montrer maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à remettre mes idées en place, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Et puis j'ai des tonnes de questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Que fait-il là, après dix ans ? Pourquoi est-il parti sans se retourner ce jour-là ?

Je me décale enfin de la porte pour me placer dans l'ouverture. Je me montre sans pour autant le laisser entrer. Je veux d'abord qu'il me dise pourquoi il est là. Lorsque je rencontre enfin ses yeux un étrange sentiment de peur me saisit. Il me frappe si fort que je referme la porte d'un seul coup. Il doit être choqué mais je n'en ai cure. Le revoir, chez moi, après dix ans d'absence, sans une lettre ou un appel, c'est plus que ce que je ne peux supporter. Un énorme sanglot menace de sortir de ma gorge mais je ferme la bouche pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Je sais que si je le laisse sortir il ressemblera plus à un cri qu'à un vrai sanglot et je ne veux pas réveiller Mason.

Edward frappe un petit coup sur la porte, un seul qui suffit pourtant à me faire lâcher les armes, et mes larmes coulent, sans arrêter. Je rouvre la porte, le regarde de nouveau, et le sentiment que le sol va s'ouvrir sous mes pieds me fait me décaler. Et c'est une erreur. Parce qu'Edward comprend alors que je l'invite à entrer et ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant je ne peux pas parler. Alors je le regarde entrer dans ma maison, regarder autour de lui puis se retourner pour me scruter. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont en train de me brûler mais je ne bouge pas, je ne parle pas et surtout je ne le regarde pas. Je passe à coté de lui, en ramassant au passage une chaussure de mon fils qui traînait à côté de la porte pour la ranger dans le meuble à chaussure, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je sens les yeux d'Edward me suivre mais il ne s'approche pas de moi, alors je me retourne pour qu'il comprenne qu'il peut me rejoindre. De toute façon ai-je seulement le choix ? Je veux dire il est entré alors que je ne le désirais pas d'accord, mais ne pas l'inviter à me suivre serait faire comme s'il n'était pas là et ce serait dommage. Parce qu'au delà du choc de le revoir ce soir, j'ai besoin de réponses. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est parti. Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'était pas là quand j'avais besoin de lui.

Il me suit dans le salon et je lui montre le canapé d'un petit signe de tête. Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé, j'ai l'impression qu'un mur immense s'est dressé entre nous et on a beau crier on ne s'entend pas. Alors pour ma part je décide de rester dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Parce que je sais qu'il va parler. Je le connais. Ou du moins je le connaissais. L'Edward d'il y a dix ans ne supportait pas le silence.

Je le vois avancer pour se mettre devant le sofa, et il prend une chose entre ses deux grandes mains. Je comprends que c'est le puzzle de Mason qui traîne encore. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de ranger quoique ce soit ce soir. J'étais tellement fatigué en rentrant du travail que je nous ai fait mangé, Mason a prit sa douche et je l'ai couché. Je me suis ensuite douchée, j'ai mis mon pyjama, j'ai trié le courrier, fais les chèques pour les factures et ensuite je me suis mise à travailler, j'avais des commandes à trier, l'emploi du temps à faire pour la semaine prochaine et encore une tonne de paperasse à faire que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire à la librairie.

Edward regarde le puzzle d'un air indéchiffrable et je me dépêches de lui arracher des mains pour le mettre sur la table de travail de mon fils dans un coin de la pièce.

Pendant un instant je crois qu'il va parler parce qu'il prend plusieurs bouffées d'air mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Mais comme je ne veux toujours pas parler j'attends. Seulement voilà, après cinq minutes de silence je ne peux plus attendre. Étant resté à coté de la table et lui sur mon canapé, je m'approche lentement en regardant mes mains. Enfin, après ce qui me semble une éternité, j'atteins le bord du canapé. Je m'installe dessus, la tête toujours baissée, puis souffle un grand coup et lui demande :

-Pourquoi tu es là Edward ?

-Je voulais te voir, répond-il dans un chuchotis.

-Tu as eu dix ans Edward, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je viens de finir mes études alors je rentre à la maison.

-Ce n'est plus ta maison ici. C'est toi qui es parti alors tu ne peux pas dire que c'est ta maison.

-J'ai grandi ici, mes parents y habitent toujours. Je pense que je peux dire que c'est ma maison Bella.

-Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ? Et comment tu sais où j'habite ?

-Je suis venu pour qu'on parle toi et moi. Et comment je sais où tu habites ? Je suis passé chez tes parents et j'ai demandé à ta mère où je pouvais te voir et elle m'a donné ton adresse.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne pense que tu aies bien fait de venir chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as fait ta vie ? Bella je ne veux rien d'autre que de parler avec toi. Je ne te demande pas longtemps, juste le temps que je m'explique et ensuite tu pourras me mettre dehors.

-J'aimerais mieux que l'on parle dans un autre lieu que chez moi Edward. C'est mon espace et je n'ai pas envie que cet endroit me rappelle encore un mauvais souvenir de toi.

-Alors c'est ça ? Avant même que je n'ai pu m'expliquer tu me dis que je suis un mauvais souvenir ?

-C'est toi qui es parti Edward, n'inverse pas les rôles.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est moi qui suis parti mais tu ne m'as pas retenu. Je serais resté si tu me l'avais demandé.

-Et comment aurais-je pu te retenir alors que je ne savais pas ? Ce jour-là je suis allé dans ta chambre et elle était vide. Comment j'aurais pu te retenir alors que je ne savais pas que tu étais parti et que tu n'allais revenir que dix ans après ? Comment j'aurais pu te demander de rester alors que pour moi tu resterais toujours avec moi ?

-Tu savais que je voulais partir pour mes études.

-Vouloir une chose et la concrétiser c'est complètement différent Edward. Je voulais faire le tour du monde et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais partir pour étudier, pas que tu avais fait les demandes et que tu étais accepté à Cambridge.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

-C'est trop facile de revenir la bouche en cœur et de demander pardon dix ans après. C'est trop facile de croire que je pourrais te pardonner alors que tu m'as abandonné Edward. J'ai eu besoin de toi... Mon dieu j'avais tellement besoin de toi. Mais tu ne m'as jamais écrit, ni même appeler Edward. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun signe de vie de ta part. Me demander pardon, même après dix ans, surtout après dix ans est un peu culotté de ta part.

-Je comprends, je te jure que je comprends, mais j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes.

-Il n'ajoute rien et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Parce que je ressens tellement de colère pour lui que je pourrais me mettre à crier, et je ne peux pas parce que Mason dort. Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il a sonné à ma porte je le regarde. Mais pas dans les yeux cette fois. J'observe son corps, beaucoup plus musclé que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que la coupe qu'il avait il y a dix ans. Son visage est plus anguleux, ses traits moins enfantin. Edward a grandit physiquement. Aujourd'hui il a vingt-huit ans mais son visage paraît en avoir dix de plus. Même si je reconnais quelques détails de l'ancien Edward, le nouveau me paraît étranger. Je sais qui il est et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir chez moi un inconnu. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien c'est le cas. Je ne connais pas le nouvel Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie depuis tout ce temps ? Combien de filles a-t-il rencontré ? Quel travail a-t-il eu pendant ces dix ans ? A quoi ressemble sa nouvelle vie ?

-Edward je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Il va me falloir du temps pour te pardonner.

-Du temps ? Bella tu as eu dix ans pour pardonner le fait que je sois parti.

-Tu crois que je n'ai eu que ça à faire ? Tu crois que pendant dix ans j'ai désespérément attendu un signe de ta part ? J'ai fait ma vie Edward, et même si j'aurais voulu que tu en fasses partie, j'ai tiré un trait sur toi. Je ne peux pas te pardonner comme ça et te reprendre dans ma vie parce que tu me le demandes.

-Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Je suis conscient que je suis parti dix ans, mais Bella, notre amitié n'a-t-elle pas compté pour toi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu retournes la question contre moi ? Faut que je te rappelle encore une fois que c'est toi qui es parti ? Pour qui notre amitié n'a pas compté ? Je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut blâmer Edward, parce que moi je suis restée deux ans à t'attendre. Pendant deux ans j'ai espéré que tu passerais le pas de la porte de chez mes parents en me demandant pardon. Pendant deux ans je me suis dit que, malgré ton départ, je te pardonnerai et que tout redeviendrai comme avant. Mais tu n'es jamais revenu Edward. Tu n'es jamais revenu et tu n'as jamais donné signe de vie. Je n'ai jamais eu de mail, d'appel, de message ou même de carte pour mon anniversaire. Notre amitié a plus compté pour moi que pour toi, mais moi aussi j'ai fait ma vie. Après avoir passé deux ans à t'attendre jour et nuit, j'ai eu envie de tirer un trait sur toi et de passer à autre chose. Notre amitié a compté pour moi mais après tout ce temps j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas.

-Tu savais que j'allais revenir.

-Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je ne savais même pas où tu partais ni pourquoi ! Tu es parti sans même me laisser un mot ! Comment aurai-je pu savoir que tu allais revenir alors que je ne savais même pas que tu partais. C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte de ta chambre et qui l'ai vu vide. Ce n'est pas le contraire.

-Bordel Bella je l'ai fait pour mes études. C'était une opportunité pour moi de partir à Cambridge, je ne pouvais pas dire non.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais dit de dire non à Cambridge, mais ce matin-là Edward, tu es parti pour l'Angleterre sans même te retourner pour me dire au-revoir. Tu disais que j'étais ta meilleure amie, et pourtant ce sont tes parents qui m'ont dit où tu étais parti. Je ne méritais pas ça Edward. Je ne le méritais pas pour la simple raison que j'ai partagé ma vie entière avec toi. Je méritais un peu plus de considération qu'une simple vision de ta chambre vide.

-Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça Bella. Je suis revenu à Forks parce que c'est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux, mais sans toi ce ne sera définitivement pas pareil.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu veux que je le prennes autrement. Tu débarques chez moi à vingt-trois heures passées, tu fais comme si dix ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu et je devrais bien réagir ? Je suis désolé Edward que tu penses que je suis toujours la petite Bella gentille qui pardonne tout mais ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai changé, mais si tu avais été là tu saurais pourquoi. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, parce que je dois me lever tôt demain et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

-D'accord. Est-ce que je peux au moins t'inviter à prendre un verre, bientôt, pour que l'on puisse parler plus calmement de tout ça ? Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je le comprends, même si je pense que les tords sont des deux côtés, mais laisse moi au moins m'expliquer, s'il te plait.

-Je ne suis pas disponible avant la semaine prochaine.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je ne t'importunerais plus jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je passerais dimanche soir pour savoir le jour et l'heure de notre rendez-vous.

-Bien. Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Et encore une fois je suis désolé d'être parti, et de t'avoir abandonné.

Il se lève et avance en regardant droit devant lui jusqu'à la porte. Ce n'est qu'en la refermant qu'il m'adresse un regard que me donne des frissons. Parce que ce regard je l'ai eu à plusieurs reprises lorsque l'on était adolescents. Et je sais que son pardon est sincère mais je ne peux pas. Parce que malgré le manque de lui, c'est lui qui est parti.

Edward a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis le berceau et nous avons grandi ensemble. Il n'y a jamais eu plus. Nous avons partagé tellement de choses ensemble. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'on se voit. C'était un besoin vital. Il n'était que mon meilleur ami, mais pour moi il était ma moitié, mon moi au masculin, la meilleure partie de moi-même. Edward connaissait chacun de mes secrets, chaque rêve que je voulais concrétiser. Je ne lui cachais aucune partie de ma vie. Même lorsque j'étais tombée vraiment amoureuse la première fois il l'avait su. Ma première fois et la sienne n'avaient pas été un sujet tabou non plus.

Et puis un jour, un matin, j'ai mis du temps à me préparer. Je devais voir Edward mais j'avais tardé... J'étais entré chez ses parents sans frapper, comme la plupart du temps. J'étais monté directement dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de saluer Esmé et Carlisle. Et puis quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, j'ai poussé un cri. Un seul. Parce que je venais de voir que les murs étaient vides de toutes photos et posters, parce que plus rien ne trainait sur le bureau d'Edward, alors que ça avait toujours été le cas. Alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'Edward était parti sans même me dire au-revoir, ou me laisser un mot. Quand Esmé est venue me rejoindre, inquiète de savoir pourquoi j'avais crié, elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a dit, l'air compatissant, « Je suis désolé Bella, je sais que ça va te faire bizarre de ne plus le voir comme avant. » Je l'ai regardé, les larmes aux yeux et je suis partie. Pendant deux jours je n'ai fait que pleurer, et puis j'ai appris par Esmé qu'il était parti faire ses études de médecine à Cambridge. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine mon monde s'est écroulé. Parce que j'avais compris qu'Edward était parti, mais je venais d'apprendre qu'il était parti pour des études de médecine, alors je savais que je ne le reverrais pas avant très longtemps.

Edward n'est jamais revenu à Forks après en être parti. Esmé et Carlisle allaient toujours le rejoindre en Angleterre. Quand j'avais demandé à sa mère pourquoi, elle me disait qu'il travaillait dur pour y arriver donc il ne pouvait pas prendre de vacances. J'avais compris ça mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était parti comme ça, sans me le dire ni même me donner des nouvelles.

Je n'ai jamais oublié Edward, mais après deux ans sans nouvelles je m'étais faite une raison. Une raison bête et simple : Edward ne voulait plus de moi comme amie. J'avais tellement mal vécue cette époque, j'avais tellement souffert de son abandon. Ses parents ne me donnaient que rarement des nouvelles de lui, ils me disaient « il va bien, il travaille beaucoup ». Alors j'avais finit par ne plus aller les voir.

L'arrivée de James dans ma vie avait un peu réduit le trou béant de ma poitrine, comblant la perte de cette amitié par ce nouvel amour sincère. On s'était rencontré un soir où je fêtais mon diplôme avec mes amis de la fac, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica et Alec. James était un ami d'Alec alors quand ils se sont retrouvés au bar de Port Angeles, James et moi avions fait connaissance. C'était un homme doux, chaleureux et extrêmement gentil. Il était orphelin, un enfant abandonné à la naissance et n'avait jamais été adopté. Il disait toujours que sa famille était ses amis.

On a commencé à se fréquenter un peu après cette soirée. Il était tellement adorable que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui et très vite on s'était installé ensemble, et on prévoyait de se marier.

Et puis finalement lui aussi m'avait abandonné. Certes pas volontairement, mais sa mort avait rouvert une blessure que je pensais guérie. Les deux hommes qui avaient le plus comptés dans ma vie, en dehors de mon père, m'avaient abandonnés. Et puis dans mon malheur était arrivé mon rayon de soleil. Ma lueur d'espoir. Ma nouvelle perspective d'avenir. Mason. Le cadeau que m'avait laissé James avant de mourir. J'avais vingt-quatre ans, je vivais dans un petit appartement deux pièces que James et moi avions loué, je venais tout juste de terminer mon cursus en littérature anglaise, et voilà que le jour où j'enterrais l'homme que j'aimais, j'apprenais qu'une vie battait en moi.

Quand j'avais accouché de Mason j'avais tout fait pour que tout se passe bien pour lui. J'avais vingt-quatre ans, j'avais perdu le père de mon fils et pourtant je m'étais battue pour mon bébé. Mes parents n'avaient pas compris, au début, pourquoi je voulais garder ce bébé alors que j'étais toute seule et jeune, mais je leur avait dit que ce bébé était la seule chose qui me rattachait à James et je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Ils ont compris puis m'ont apporté tout le soutien dont j'avais besoin. Ça avait été dur, surtout de concilier le travail et un petit bébé mais j'avais relevé la tête et j'avais avancé. Et pourtant une partie de moi voulait juste lâcher prise parce que l'homme que j'avais aimé, et mon meilleur ami n'étaient plus là. J'ai longtemps pleuré la mort de James et le départ d'Edward, mais la première fois que Mason a dit « Maman », j'ai su que même si je me pensais seule, je ne l'étais plus. Mon petit garçon m'a redonné une certaine joie de vivre, et même si deux personnes manquaient à ma vie, j'avançais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Revoir Edward ce soir m'avait fait ressentir, au delà du choc, un sentiment doux-amer. Parce que la joie de le revoir après dix ans d'absence passait après le sentiment de colère qui emplissait mon cœur. J'étais tellement en colère qu'il revienne, se présente chez moi, en me demandant pardon, alors que je ne l'avais pas revu depuis dix ans. Je ne l'avais pas oublié mais pour moi mon amitié avec Edward était du passé et je pensais que pour lui c'était pareil. Le revoir ce soir me prouvait qu'il n'avait pas grandi et qu'il pensait toujours que j'étais la gentille Bella qui pouvait dire « ce n'est pas grave » à chaque déception qu'elle avait. Mais je n'étais plus cette Bella. Je ne pardonnais plus aussi facilement et encore moins à un lâche qui était parti sans dire au-revoir.

* * *

Edward,

J'ai réalisé que notre amitié n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai toujours cru que l'on serait ensemble quoiqu'il arrive mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais. Je te voyais comme un ami parfait mais je me rends compte qu'en fait tu ne sais pas ce que signifie l'amitié.

Dans tes mots j'étais une princesse, une fille sans complexes. Finalement je me demande si tout ça n'était pas fait pour me berner un peu plus. Pour me faire un peu plus de mal.

J'ai passé du temps à te défendre auprès de nos famille, pour leur prouver que notre amitié était sincère et qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Mais en fait ils avaient raison de me dire de prendre mes distances avec toi. De ne pas faire de toi mon unique raison de vivre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je souffre de t'avoir accordé trop d'importance.

Tu n'es plus celui que je connais, celui que j'appréciais pour ses valeurs et sa vision du monde il y a seulement un mois. Celui pour qui j'aurais pu affronter le regard des autres, celui qui m'a fait croire que pour une fois on pouvait m'apprécier pour ce que j'étais et ne pas me rejeter pour mon physique.

Tu m'as toujours soutenu dans mes choix, mais aujourd'hui je me demande si tout ça n'était pas faux. En toi je voyais la seule personne qui ne me jugeait pas, qui était là pour moi quand j'avais besoin, qui ne m'a jamais oublié.

Quand je n'allais pas bien tu étais la première personne au courant parce qu'en toi je voyais mon meilleur ami, celui qui été présent pour moi jour et nuit.

Toute ma vie j'ai cru que tu serais là pour moi, j'ai cru que notre amitié nous lierait à jamais. Aujourd'hui j'ai le sentiment d'être abandonnée, de ne plus compter pour toi.

Depuis que l'on se connaît on n'a jamais eu de vraies disputes, toujours des chamailleries. Tu étais là pour moi comme moi pour toi.

Je ne t'ai jamais menti, jamais jugé. Pendant les heures que l'on passé ensemble ou au téléphone j'avais l'impression de reprendre un second souffle, une bouffée d'oxygène dont on m'aurait privé.

Avec toi je pouvais parler de tout, de mes sentiments mais aussi de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon double, mon moi au masculin car malgré notre année de différence on été pareils. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais car aujourd'hui je ne te vois plus comme ça.

Nos chemins devaient se croiser, j'espérais qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais mais nous avons des vies vraiment différentes toi et moi. On n'a rien en commun.

Je souffre, j'ai mal mais je ne le veux plus. Et si pour ne plus souffrir je dois ne plus penser à toi je le ferai. J'ai trop donné d'importance à ce qui ressemblait à de l'amitié pour moi alors que pour toi ce n'était rien.

J'ai l'impression d'être pathétique d'étaler tout mes sentiments sur ces simples feuilles mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le dire en face à face. Encore faut-il que l'on se revoie, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Alors au lieu de souffrir encore plus longtemps du fait de tout garder pour moi, j'écris. Tout ce mélange mais qu'importe tant que je me libère. J'aurai du faire ça depuis un bon moment.

C'est une phase par laquelle je dois passer pour continuer le chemin qui me fera t'oublier. Car c'est ce que je veux, t'oublier.

Je sais que je vais mettre du temps, et qu'une part de toi restera à jamais en moi, mais il faut que tu sortes de ma vie.

Ça me fait mal de me dire que tout est finit, tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble, cette amitié, cette confiance, ce lien si particulier qui nous unissait.

Ça me fait mal mais je sais que cette souffrance est nécessaire pour que j'avance.

Depuis que tout s'est arrêté entre nous, ma vie passe au ralenti. Je ressens chaque seconde le gouffre que ton absence creuse dans mon cœur.

Je sais qu'il faut que je me raccroche aux personnes qui me reste mais me dire que tu n'en fais plus parti me rends encore plus triste. Mais je sais que ça ne changera pas. Je ne veux plus de toi.

Pour l'instant j'essaie seulement de m'en persuader parce qu'au fond j'ai l'espoir que tu t'excuseras pour le mal que tu m'as fait.

Je t'ai fait monté dans les étoiles et je me suis brûlée les ailes au soleil.

J'ai l'impression d'écrire une lettre de rupture où je te fais comprendre la force de mon amour mais toi et moi on était tellement proche que ça me fait aussi mal.

Pourquoi est ce qu'on en est rendu là, toi et moi?

Pourquoi est ce que ça fait autant souffrir de se dire qu'on s'est trompé?  
Pourquoi est ce que quand je t'écris tout ça, ton visage et nos souvenirs refont surface alors que je dois t'oublier?

Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses.

Pourquoi je souffre autant de ton absence?

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire.**

**Rob'isous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Bien à vous, **

**Rpattzienne**


End file.
